Grocery Shopping
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: After the divorce between Yamato "Matt" Ishida's mother (Natsuko "Nancy" Takaishi) and his father (Hiroaki Ishida), their family had not been the same since. One day while Matt was grocery shopping he bumps into Nancy, and a desire that he thought would forever be a fantasy begins to take form in reality...


Yamato "Matt" Ishida was in the grocery shop, picking up a couple of things when he bumped into Natsuko "Nancy" Takaishi, his mother.

* * *

After his parents divorced Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and he decided to stay with his father, Hiroaki Ishida, while his younger brother, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, remained with their mother. Matt had become more reserved and stubborn as a result of not growing up around his mother.

Since the divorce she and Matt maintained little contact and had no strong connection which caused an awkward relationship to develop between the pair of them. Matt had especially become cold and even shunned her when she greeted him warmly just before the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World to fix the distortions once and for all. Matt was not sure why he behaved that way, but it may have been due to him feeling angry and blaming her for the divorce that split up the family, or perhaps simply because he did not want to betray his father who he was especially close to.

However, Matt eventually saw how protective she was of both him and his younger brother. Although she was worried for the wellbeing of her sons initially, she later became very supportive of both T.K. and Matt and their responsibilities as Digi-Destineds.

Three years after the defeat of the Dark Master, she and T.K. have moved back to Odaiba, where Matt and his father resided, and Matt and Nancy had developed a much better and improved relationship.

However, Matt was not sure if he could call the relationship they currently had a mother-son one. It was more like they were very close friends. It could be due to the fact that they were apart for so long that the mother-son aspect of the relationship just died out.

With that said, there was something else significant that Matt had recently realized. He was romantically attracted to his mother!

He recently read a study where it stated that children who lived in close domestic proximity to a person during the growing period from a toddler to a young adult become desensitized in sexual attraction towards that said person. So perhaps spending a large portion of his childhood away from Nancy was what made this attraction towards her possible and if he had been growing up in close proximity to her, he would not have developed such feelings.

Nancy was different in both appearance and personality from the girls that he usually dated from his school. Her kindness, friendliness, warmness, and cheerful attitude was what initially drew his focus to her as a woman, but what had held his attention was her beauty. If she was any other woman he would have made a move on her already, but she was his mother. As desirable as she was, he could not afford to cause more problems for their already once broken family.

* * *

They talked for a couple of minutes, then resumed to do their shopping together. The discussion was informal, with perhaps the smallest bit of flirtation that Matt would try and add in, but nothing blatant. They proceeded through the checkout together, Nancy first and him after close behind, then he helped carry her bags and accompanied her out to her automobile.

After Matt helped put her groceries in the trunk of her car and closed it, he turned to face her and asked, "Hey, I really enjoyed our time together today. Do you go shopping around this time everyday?" He did not want their time today to end yet, but he knew that TK was probably waiting for her and if Matt could meet and talk to her like this everyday, that would be even better.

"Yup. I enjoyed our time together too, Matt. I really did miss you, and I wish to catch up on the events of your life. So meeting like this everyday would be a wonderful idea!" She wrapped her arms around his body and brought her body closer to his, giving him a hug. Matt blushed as he felt her soft bosoms pressing against his chest. He embraced her too, and he did not want the moment to end but it eventually had to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Matt," Nancy said with a beautiful smile.

Matt said bye to her too, and watched as her car drove away. As he headed to his own car with his own groceries, he could not help wondering if he could call grocery shopping a date. However, it certainly would be the closest thing to a "date" he could get with his mother. He smiled as he looked forward to tomorrow.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
